Clarkie
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: One night while taking care of the Cobb children Arthur and Eames have an unexpected visitor... and why is Eames glaring at his phone?


**Okay I have been lurking around on the Inception fandom and happened to start watching Layer Cake. I loved it :) movies like that are so kickass to me :DD**

**I didn't like that they swore every two minutes but with the accents it made it incredibly bearable and Tom Hardy. ;) He's a gorgeous man lol **

**Warning; an incredibly affectionate Arthur (I'm not going to say he is ooc because I can see him being very affectionate out of the public eye), and MxM if you don't have the balls to read it; piss off I hate unaccepting morons I live with plenty (haha its call Utah the state of many much bigots! Yay :angry face: )**

**I'm not bothering with a disclaimer because would I really be here if I owned it?**

**And if you couldn't tell; it's a long-fic I was lazy and didn't split it for reasons that are I'm so lazy and I really didn't want to bother xD**

**Enjoy**

**LINEBREAKER**

Arthur had never thought much of his family. They loved him like any other, they were fairly normal (despite him being married to a man and both being criminals or 'ex' since most of their jobs weren't illegal anymore), and stayed relatively close (minus those ten years where he would send them letters every two months or so). They were an average American family.

So when he would lightly ask Eames about his family his husband would get mad at the subject. His skin would heat up and he would glare at anything that was there. "My family? They were just fucked up Arthur, screwed up and ridiculously moronic. It's a shock I have more brains than any of us thought."

Arthur was never taken aback by the outburst he would just smile apologize and rub the other's shoulders leaning his forehead into the back of Eames' head.

He hadn't asked in months not wanting to press it knowing how sensitive it was. After all when he was researching Eames before they first met and got to know each other better he found just about nothing on his family. The only thing (other than birth certificates) he found was that he had a few brothers (a mix of older and younger) a younger sister who had died and he lived with his father who remarried after what looked like a nasty divorce.

Arthur was pondering all this as he typed absentmindedly on his sleek notebook. His thoughts were interrupted by an annoyingly blaring ringtone. Eames looked up guiltily shutting the sound off. "Sorry thought the ruddy thing was off."

Arthur noted his face as he read through an apparent text. It turned from that adorable guilty look to anger flashing in his eyes face becoming neutral. Ariadne's eyebrow rose and she looked to Arthur for any confirmation or denial. He just merely shrugged and went back to his work glancing up at Eames every so often. And it became painfully obvious he wasn't working he was far too distracted still staring at his phone.

"Eames," he called making the other jump out of his trance. "Eames is something wrong? You're severely and seriously distracted."

"It's nothing, love." He assured and the other didn't believe a word of it.

He played with a pen, twirling it between his fingers eyes glued to his husband who was blankly doing work, work that normally needed pestering to do. Arthur had long since finished his along with Cobb who was working at setting up the PASIV.

"The more you stare at me the less inclined I am to tell anything. Since I know you're all about your gossip, love." He gave a smirk not looking over at him.

"That People magazine was yours and you know it Eames."

All he received was a half-hearted smirk. "It's something we can talk about at home Arthur." He whispered with a half-pleading look.

"I hope then that it's a family appropriate matter then, you remember that I have to drop the kids off." Cobb said and gestured for the case file which Arthur graciously handed him.

"I never forgot but Prince Charming here might have."

"Oh Arthur that sarcastic remark hurts me." Eames said feigning pain in his stomach. Cobb rolled his eyes at the two. "And Cobb it should be a family matter if Arthur here doesn't bring in his-."

"Don't finish that." Cobb halted him. "I don't want to hear it. Arthur is it okay if I let them go home with you and Eames?"

"Why am I never consulted about this? We've been married for a year!" Eames cried leaning back in his chair. Arthur gave him a look that said 'Really?' "Well! I can tell I'm not appreciated."

"No, no Eames, you're appreciated!" Arthur said seriously. "We appreciate how you can be someone else yet so obviously you."

"Ha-ha, Darling." Eames said sticking his tongue out.

"This is why I attempt to prohibit in-work relationships." Cobb said as there was a knock at the warehouse door. He wandered over and opened it. The little shrieks and squeals of joy gave away the personages behind the door. "Hey guys!" The father said kneeling down and wrapping them in his loving arms. "I missed you!"

Arthur smiled and turned to Eames. "Is it really a 'family appropriate' matter?"

"Oh I said that? My mistake it was a lie." The other snorted as he scribbled down something unintelligible. He became eerily quiet and still as his phone, quieter this time, rang. He picked it up off his desk and glared before answering. "Hello?" there was a pause and he hung up. "Bloody piece of shit."

"Uncle Eames that's not a nice word!" James cried as he tottered over with a massive smile. The forger smiled and picked him up.

"No it was not a nice word!" He said as the little boy giggled. "I'm afraid I've been very naughty then!"

Phillipa ran to Arthur who scooped her up. "Hey!" he smiled. "You've gotten bigger since I saw you last! Soon I won't be able to pick you up!"

"It's been almost two weeks Uncle Artie!" She laughed as he lifted her petite body up onto his back. She clung tightly giggling with joy. "Are we going home with you two?" She asked.

"Yeah I believe so." He said looking to Dom who nodded confirmation. "So go play with your dad we will have you two for two days." He said relinquishing Phillipa who smiled and ran to her father tackling him with little James running after them.

The car ride home was fairly silent the only sound was the chattering of the news radio which both listened to intently and the two children playing silently in the back. "The news is tense this evening."

"Maybe something big is gonna happen." Eames shrugged.

"In other local news a series of supposedly gang-related murders have begun to occur in the district area as of late and police seem to think it's due to the recent cocaine trade coming to-," Arthur shut it off and met Eames stare.

"I didn't want them hearing it." Arthur explained as Phillipa began to go back to her book.

"What's for dinner darling?" He asked detracting from the previous topic.

"Shawn get out of the fridge!" Arthur yelled as he hung up another of his spouses obscenely bright and patterned shirts.

"Since you aren't even in here you would notice I am not in the fridge, love," Was the snide accented reply.

"Well get out of the fridge then, _darling_."

A small grumbling sound and the sound of the door shutting confirmed Arthur got his way. He smirked to himself and heard a padding sound signaling Shawn nearing the laundry room. "I'm going to go take a nap I'm beat… and have you seen my phone?"

"No I haven't mine is in the kitchen if you need to call someone."

"No, no it's fine I just lost it on the way from the warehouse to here." He sighed. "Phillipa and James are happily watching some Disney shit."

"Don't be so harsh on the-," some form of annoying shrieking to music broke his sentence.

"I don't know how much more Hannah Montana I can take!" Shawn whined. "Please put a movie on anything!"

"I'm sure I can find something." Arthur smiled pressing his lips to the other. Eames smirked and slid his tongue through the softer pair of lips letting Arthur moan and wrap his arms around his neck. The forger pulled him close snaking his arm around the lithe waist groaning as he felt nails dig into his scalp massaging it and playing with the hair.

"Uncle Arthur!" James called with a sob running to the two who had quickly pulled away. "Uncle Eames!"

He grabbed on to their close legs and hugged them crying into their legs. "Oh hey, hey," Arthur cooed picking up the young blonde boy hoisting him to his hip. "What's wrong James?"

"I slammed my finger shut in the 'mote!" He cried (A/N: that really hurts :C I cried when I did that) tears streaking from his glittering precise blue eyes.

"Oh ho that hurts mate. You want a Band-Aid?" Eames asked ruffling James hair.

"Yes!" he cried holding out his finger which was becoming a red color swelling up like a balloon.

"Oh that is nasty." Eames commented digging around in their first aid drawer pulling out a box of Transformers Band-Aid's. He pulled it out and peeled off the paper wrapping it firmly around the finger.

"Kiss it better?" Eames smiled and pressed his lips to the small swollen finger. "Uncle Arthur?"

"I don't think it's really-,"

"Oh come on lovey, it will never get better if you don't kiss it." Arthur shot him a glare but kissed the bandaged finger anyways. He set the small boy down and he ran off to rejoin his sister in the living room. Eames smiled then caught the look Arthur was sending him and frowned. "It wasn't that bad."

"I don't want him to become classically trained that way." Arthur said leaving the laundry room to go check the dinner. Eames smiled anyways and hugged him from behind placing a few well pointed kisses on his warmer olive skin.

"Wake me when dinner is darling. Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled and Eames left into their extremely neat bedroom shutting the door behind him.

About half an hour passed and the home-style macaroni and cheese was just about finished. Arthur flinched as a loud sound went off several times the same ringtone that went off in the warehouse except this time the phone was lost and Eames was one of the heaviest sleepers in the world when he wasn't hooked to the PASIV and sedatives running through him.

He walked around briefly looking in each room until he saw a bright light in the front hallway that quickly shut off. He looked in the key bowl and gave a small laugh to himself. "You always were leaving things behind."

He furrowed his brow at the 'missed call' screen. Under where the contact normally was it read 'Do Not Answer.' He was about to bring it in to Eames when it rang again. He hesitated considering all the consequences but pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Shawn? Shawn is that you?" A voice with an identical accent to Eames whispered his tone sounding weak and pained.

"This isn't Shawn," Arthur replied worried.

"Could you get him for me? I-I need him." Was the choked question.

"Who is this?" it was silent for a moment.

"Maybe I should ask you. Why are you answering my brother's phone?"

Arthur pulled the phone from his ear and ended the conversation. The phones screen glowed for a second showing that their conversation lasted close to 20 seconds. Again he hesitated but he walked to the bedroom quietly opening the door and quickly closing it.

"Bedtime!" Eames called eliciting a chorus of 'aw's from the two younger beings. "Oh now don't be that way, if you go to bed now then you have all of tomorrow left!"

"Okay," James said and was willingly lead to the spare bedroom. Phillipa walked in and crawled into the opposite side of the huge queen sized bed as James was hoisted up by Eames. Arthur pulled the covers up over both of them kissing each child on the top of the head. "G'night Uncle Arthur, Uncle Eames!"

"Good night Uncle Arthur, Uncle Eames," Phillipa yawned.

"Good night you two," Arthur said setting extra blankets on end of the bed.

"Have lovely dreams," Eames chuckled turning on James' Iron Man nightlight (A/N: they do exist! I have one that I never use because I can't sleep in the light xD). He switched off the main light and followed Arthur out the bedroom door closing it until there was only a crack left. "It's about nine want to watch the news with me, darling?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I'm gonna go change I might fall asleep any minute." He said and walked into their bedroom. He searched through the drawers pulling out an old blood donor t-shirt and his old batman boxer pajamas.

He walked out and crawled up onto the couch curling up into Shawn's side his arm wrapped around him. "Let us see what's going on in the world shall we?" He offered flipping on the flat screen television. It switched to the national news channel and set the remote back onto the glass coffee table.

"-And there's an eighty-three percent chance of precipitation in the LA area tomorrow. So remember to bring your umbrella to work tomorrow America it's going to be a stormy day." The weather man gave a massive fake white smile.

"All you Americans have these massive walls of white teeth. It's quite intimidating." Eames said flinching at the falseness of the smile.

"Maybe it's because we love to take care of our teeth."

"Or you're all addicted to bleach."

"I'm sure that's the reason." Arthur uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. Only Eames seemed to bring this out of him.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt Mark but we have some breaking news on a shooting." A lady news anchor interrupted and the camera panned over to her. Both males on the couch stopped and sat up on the edge of their seats.

"About thirty minutes ago in the LAX airport five men took thirty five people hostage for reasons unknown. All the hostages were returned safely after police got involved firing six shots at the perpetrators. Four went down injured and the last disappeared into the crowd. Here is Cathy with the police chief." The woman said and then the screen flashed to an older man with a black microphone in his face concern gracing his features.

"What we know is that they were after something but only god knows why they did that. It might have even been for fun." He said. "The four we managed to capture have been hospitalized and detained; the last man is still on the run for all we know. For all the public watching this man is about five foot six inches is dressed darkly, and has a bullet wound on his side. If you see him call the police immediately we believe he is dangerous and we want you to take no chances-," there was a rampant knocking at the door making the two jump.

"Jesus." Eames hissed. James cried out from the guest room and came running out followed by Phillipa who was shaking.

"He had a nightmare," she whispered nervously and turned to look at the door that continued to vibrate at the rampant knocking. Arthur grabbed his Browning PRO-9 out of the side table by the couch. He motioned the two children to be quiet and Eames ushered them into the kitchen pulling out his Sig 9mm.

Arthur, aiming the loaded and cocked gun down the hall towards the door. He didn't dare look through the peep hole instead he looked at the space between the floor and the door. Defiantly someone there and they were leaning? He undid the chain and the deadbolt wrenching it open finger resting heavily on the trigger. He heard the children whimper and Eames whisper of reassurance.

The man standing in the doorway was leaning on the doorframe his face in pain hand over his lower abdomen. He gave a pained smile. "Ello lovey," he wheezed. Arthur felt as if he was looking at a younger clean shaven better dressed Eames. "Is my darling older brother Shawnie here?" he said as he suddenly lurched vomiting blood and half-digested food onto Arthur's shoes and the floor. The man looked up and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor just missing the vomit.

Arthur groaned and lowered his gun. "Fuck." He hissed.

"That's not appropriate for-," Eames started only to pause when he saw the scene. "Ah, damn Arthur looks like we won't get to bed tonight. And I had been so hopping for some real restful sleep."

When Eames bent down to help Arthur pull the guy in, instantly he dropped the man and a scowl came onto his face. "Leave him outside." He hissed and Arthur made a face.

"He's your brother, and he's injured!" Arthur retorted picking the younger male up with relative ease no thanks to Shawn who stalked off into the kitchen. He carried his suspected brother in law into the living room where the television was still on playing the 'Five Men Six Shots One Missing' scenario as it was fondly captioned at the bottom of the scene.

"Eames, get the water boiling," Arthur yelled as he pulled the paling thin hand from the spot it was resting on. A dark red spot was growing there and the man let out a hiss as his eyes opened. "My name is Arthur; do you know where you are and who you are?"

"Well I know you are gorgeous." Arthur fought a blush. "Friends call me Clarkie. And I came to my brother's home." He sighed.

"This may hurt." The point man said and peeled the shirt up enough to reveal the injury, Clarkie let out a cry. Arthur inhaled sharply. Blood was smeared everywhere and still seeping from the bullet wound, it was a bloody mess and might be in need of hospitalization. "We have no sedatives so whatever we do you are going to feel."

"That's fine," He gasped sweat beginning to bead on his forehead Arthur grabbed the nearest cloth and pressed down applying pressure.

"Shawn!" Arthur yelled and said man appeared in the connecting doorway.

"What?" he snapped.

Arthur glared. "Come hold this while I prep." Eames didn't budge instead he glowered at Clarkie. "Eames don't do this not now."

"Arthur I really don't think you should help him." He could tell the other was mad at him. He would only use his last name when they were alone was when Arthur was mad at him.

Arthur's wide eyes narrowed. "Keep that under pressure." He whispered and stood up from his bent position. He walked to the kitchen living room doorway brushing past his husband. He dug in their massive drawer full of amateur medical equipment. He began to pull out cotton balls, a bottle of alcohol, a small clear box with several needles and thread neatly placed inside, and a pair of medical tongs. He violently slammed it shut making the two children, now sitting at the table, jump and look at their uncles. "I can't believe you." He hissed.

"What? You can't believe me?"

"Yes, he is your brother and needs help. He could be arrested if he went to the hospital."

"And?"

Arthur paused and looked at the children who were staring at them. "And you and I both have been on that side of the law, hell we're _still_ on that side of the law!"

"I know my brother and I know what he brings with him! Drugs and trouble Arthur!" Eames said as Arthur began to wash his hands. Arthur remained silent contemplating what the other had just said.

"And what if you had come to him?"

Eames was silent staring intently at the floor.

"What if you had been shot and had to run? You have been shot and had to run Shawn both of us and what if he was the closest place? What if it were me who had been shot would you have gone to him? I know that if you were I would take you to the closest person." Arthur pulled out a pan and began to fill it with water. A larger hand covered his; slipping the handle out of his grip and still holding the pot under the water letting it fill up.

"Go tend to him I'll get this boiling." He whispered and Arthur graciously grabbed the few items he needed and slipped back into the living room. He flipped the lights on and cleared the clean coffee table pushing it up against the couch.

"I'm going to have to move you onto the harder surface so I can get that out of you." He said to Clarkie who nodded gasping in pain. "Phillipa go check and see if the door is locked!" the little girl looked over at him from the table and nodded hopping down and disappearing into the hall. He heard a faint click.

"It's locked." She said and happily sat back down with her brother picking up her crayon and resuming her drawing.

"Thank you," He said and grabbed a blanket from under the still playing television except now it wasn't the news just some older popular sitcom. He set up the tools on the end of the table and turned back to Clarkie, who was still awake, sweat coating him. "Eames bring me the scissors."

"You're going to cut my shirt aren't you?"

"You aren't going to want it anyways." Eames handed him the scissors and he began to cut around the spot he needed to gain access too. "We'll buy you a new one keep holding on the blood's clotting and slowing okay?" he grabbed the tongs and walked into the kitchen. Of course the tools were clean and sanitary but Arthur took no chances. The water in the pot was boiling and he dipped the tongs in and pulled them out before drying them with a paper towel.

He walked back in with the warm tongs. "Damn, didn't think of this. Eames, could you pull him onto the table?"

"The dining one?"

"No, no the coffee table."

"Oh good, I was slightly confused by what I thought-,"

"Shawn!" Shawn stopped babbling and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the blanket and pushed it under his brother, who scooted over slightly, pulling the blanket even farther under. He then grabbed the other side and pulled gently, moving his younger brother successfully onto the table.

"Happy?"

"Extremely, now hold this," and he passed him the sterile tongs. He kneeled down by Clarkies side, picking up a cotton ball. He doused it in alcohol and wiped around the injury moving the bloodied cloth. Arthur motioned for the tongs and held them over the wound. "This is going to hurt a lot, I promise."

Clarkie nodded and gulped squeezing his eyes shut. The bullet wasn't very deep Arthur noticed as he looked at it seeing the slight shine of the metal; he must have been wearing a bullet-proof vest which stopped it from going too far. He grasped the metal. "Pressure." He hissed and Eames stepped in pressing the cloth down enough. The couple made eye contact and he silently thanked Shawn for helping.

He grabbed ahold of it tighter and pulled causing the blood to squirt out and hit him in the face. Clarkie gaped in silent pain grabbing his older brothers wrist. Shawn looked at it and he replaced his vital wrist with his hand which was instantly crushed but he didn't show a sign of being in pain and just held on. Arthur winced knowing he had accidently prolonged the suffering by stopping, so again he grasped the bullet and pulled, wrenching it all the way out.

Moving quickly he set the removed bullet down and cleared the wound of excess blood. "Keep pressure on him," he barked and walked into the kitchen. Phillipa paled at the site of blood spattered on his face and clothes. James looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off his face. He grabbed the stitching set, dipping the curved hook like one into the hot water and pulled it back out sterilizing it.

(A/N: I really am not sure if this sterilizing thing is correct all I know is that boiling water gets rid of germs… if this is wrong… um use your imagination ;D )

He quickly walked back into the living room turned emergency surgery room. He knelt back down and looked at the wound. It was small and the blood was clotting. He furrowed his brow. He wouldn't need a lot. So he swiftly began to pull the skin together, he pushed the needle through earning a loud hiss. "Shh-shh it's almost over," he comforted and began to stich the wound.

Arthur stared at the sink as he washed his hands of Clarkie's blood. He watched it filter down into the drain mixing with the water making it thin out turning the dark redness into a lighter red. It made a flowing pattern in the granite sink. He had bandaged the younger brother and made him down Aleeve(1) and a full bottle of water. Shortly after the simple patch job Clarkie passed out and Arthur put Phillipa in charge of watching him until he finished cleaning himself.

"You alright darling?" Shawn asked leaning in the bathroom doorway. Arthur shut off the water and dried his hands not looking up.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You're being quite mopey for 'fine,'" He retorted. "I put the children back to bed." Eames said as he pulled his shirt off tossing it into the hamper that rested just outside the door. Arthur stood silent. "You're still mad at me?"

"I just don't understand why you were so against me helping him." He said and made his way out to the living room checking briefly on Clarkie before coming back into the bedroom. "You put the guns into the safe right?"

"Yes I did, I'm not that irresponsible." Eames replied pulling on a pair of ratty old sweats and shedding his undershirt.

"You seem to be avoiding my first question." Arthur whispered pulling back the covers on his side of the bed he fluffed the pillow and looked up at Eames who was brushing his teeth silently. "So you _are_ avoiding it."

Eames smiled slightly and nodded. "You know me so well." He laughed spiting into the sink and washing off his brush. He stalked back into the room and flipped off the main light leaving them in the pale light of the moon that glared through their large window. He dropped down on the edge of the bed with a sigh staring out at the still busy city illuminated by the natural and technical lights. He clasped his hands together and pressed them to his mouth elbows on his knees.

Arthur crawled to him setting his hands on his shoulders moving them down and sliding them under his arms resting his hands on Eames' firm muscular torso. He placed gentle kisses down his warm neck until he reached the back of his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. "But we are married and you need to let me in." was all he whispered.

"He's my brother we grew up together. Things were going great then I began to work in the dream field with you and Cobb and he went to college. His student loans piled up and he graduated. He disappeared for a while then he randomly showed up at the door to the house during a holiday. Clarkie, as he now goes by, was high and in trouble with the wrong people. I sent him away and hadn't heard from him since." He paused and put his face in his hands. "I thought he was dead a few months ago but then I received a call and he told me his boss was dead and he was coming here to America, LA."

"That's why you had destroyed your phone."

"Then I got my new one and he somehow got the number." Arthur hummed against his back.

"He needed your help," He whispered.

"And _you_ gave it to him; not I."

Arthur huffed. "Let's just get to bed before we get woken up involuntarily."

**I had a point to this xD really I did but yeah… **

**Would you like me to do a second chapter (obviously not as long)?**

**Click the review button and tell me please :)**

EDIT: I had to fix somethings because they didn't go through very well so resubmitted lol


End file.
